


Your Lineage, Our Lineage, A New Lineage

by Kotu2020



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Marriage, Yaoi, badmark, darkpast, possibleMpreg, rich families, semibadjeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotu2020/pseuds/Kotu2020
Summary: Jeno enters The Lee's, a corrupt family that has Korea in their grip, Jeno doesn't accept it but is dragged in anyway but now with a new addition to the family he has a chance. A chance to destroy the Lee's a start a new family and hopeful rid his sins.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeno's POV

"How could you do this to us, Mark!", I yell at my supposed husband as he walks through the doors. It was currently two in the morning and I knew exactly where he was. "Did you have any idea how this can reflect on you or this family, Mark, You are running for office now, we can't allow anyone to find about your dark past, after all the work I did to bury it", I continue. Though i was surprised by his rather angry outburst. "Yea, cause I'm the only one with a dark history, I wonder how Jaemin was, tell me, dear wife, WAS HE BETTER, HUH, TELL ME, WHORE, WOULD YOU PREFER HIM!" I couldn't believe him, he knows i only did that for him. I felt tears prick my eyes but i wipe them away.

"You know exactly that i don't, you know that i only did that to help you but if that is how you feel... I will inform Mr. Winfield to arrange the guest room, I don't want you to lay with a harlot like myself", I utter those words in a low tone feeling tired. I turn around and head upstairs to the master bedroom. 

Sometimes i regret accepting The Lee's offer to marry there son. Giving my freedom and love away so my family could have food on their table. Though i didn't foresee what would happen. At first it was quite lovely. When i first met The Lee's i felt respect for the first time, though now i know it was a trick, I was given the offer and accepted without a second thought, wish i took that second to think. I was invited to dinner and met Mark. He was were a very expensive navy linen suit. He was and still is attractive. He smiled at me and we conversed and found common interests. The first month was amazing. I felt loved and the luxury i was given helped. Mark was romantic, though a bit awkward. He showered me in gifts and spoiled me in his affection, his pickup lines though is something i would like to forget. The best part was how easily he trusted me, how we shared our stories, our struggles, our darkness with each other. We talked about everything and we never hid anything for each other, at least I thought that was the case. The wedding was EXTRAvagant, but that was expected from The Lee's. The most powerful family in Korea. The wedding was held in the manor, it was both traditional and modern, We both wore hanboks though Mark's was mostly black with white accents and mine was completely white. That night i fully shared everything with him. He began with my heart, making me fall for him. He continued with my soul, sharing my darkness with him and he ended with my body, giving him everything for us to become one. 

After that night I was thrust into a new world. The love i left slowly dwindled. I learned new and darker secrets but it wasn't shared for trust but rather to bind me with him. I was his and i felt trapped. I learned that the Lee's were corrupt. They were paying gangs to control people, they bribed the justice system to hide their crimes, they took over the media to bury their bad stories. They weren't the upstanding, "giving" citizens everyone thought they were. I once glorified them. From the stories i heard about them starting out as peasants and created an economic empire due to hard work, and the stories about them giving back to communities. Was all a sham. Their origins were based on theft, they stole identities and ideas from others to build that empire, and now they continue to do it to expand and protect it. Though now they hid it behind "charity events" and "Community unification". When in fact they are bribes and control. I admired them, i wished to be like them. 

I guess i should have been careful with my wish. Since i became one of them. On about ten months in my "stay" with the Lee's I threaten to come out with all their baggage, I went up to Mark and told him that if he didn't divorce me I would go to the public. It didn't end well. Upon my announcement, he was calm. He simply told me, "Go on, but I can't promise your safety or your families safety for that matter", he said those words with a cold voice and continued to drink his liquor. From that day i learned that i could never live. Every day i felt myself becoming more like them. I don't know when I was fully a Lee, but I knew that after I became one, I signed the contract to the devil and I could never leave the family because once you become a Lee, another Lee will have enough information to destroy you. Because once you join the family you are stuck, else you would face mutually assured destruction. Though i could care less about that. Another effect of becoming a Lee. You lose all emotion, you don't feel. Because then the enemy will have the upper hand. The Lee's didn't become powerful through genuine smiles and joyful laughs. They control people, they don't befriend them. 

It's been nearly 5 years since i joined this family. I've done so much, the dark past continues to grow. From bribing to protect my husband to seducing his enemies. My whole life revolves around him, but now that their is a new addition. I now have a chance to change this family around, Because this new child will continue The Lee's lineage and I will not allow him to follow down the same path as his predecessors, He will be different, even if he isn't mine, even if he is born from an affair, It doesn't matter if he doesn't share any of my blood or if he is illegitimate. Because now he is our future, he will bring change to this godforsaken family or he will destroy it. I could care less, he will not be One of the Lee's, he will bring forth a new family and i will help him do that, cause the Lee's will all be destroyed including me. No Lee will taint this new Lineage.


	2. Mystery Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno gets rid of a problem.

Jeno POV  
The moment I opened my eyes this morning I knew something was off. I couldn’t help the odd feeling brewing in my gut. As I put makeup on and change to my ‘professional’ clothes, the odd feeling grew. I walked down the staircase to the dining room. Mr. Winfield already making my tea. Though I did not see Mark anywhere. I looked at the clock on the far side of the dining room and it read “7:15” A bit early for Mark to go to work. I sat down on my usual spot, the right side next to my husband’s ‘Master’ chair. Mr. Winfield places the plate of food in front of me and pours the tea on to my cup. “Thank you, Mr. WInfield.”, I said gleefully at the butler. “No need to thank me, Mr.Lee, it is my job and no need to be so formal”, He responds. “And no need to be formal either, Arnold, though my husband seems to be absent, do you have any idea where he had gone?”, I questioned him. His smile faltered for a split second, then returned, though more forced. 

“Master Lee had an errand to partake, though nothing that would concern you” He responds. I look at him and knew that he is hiding something, Mark must’ve told him not to tell me. That means it must be important. “Are you sure it’s none of my concern, if it’s dealing with my husband, I do believe I should be told everything, don’t you think so, Arnold”, I ask again. This time he seems to be nervous, but he still refuses to tell me. “Please Arnold, I need to know, I don't like it when secrets are kept from me, especially when it is something with Mark, even if we don't see eye to eye, I want to make sure he is safe and not harming himself, is it about Jaemin or is it the Kims? Have they taken extreme actions? Arnold please”, I begged him, I really need to know what my husband is doing, no matter what transpired the night before, I don't want any harm on him or anyone else.”I'm sorry Mr. Lee but, Ms.Anderson had an injury this morning and is currently in the hospital”, Arnold says and looks away from me. He gives me the address and goes to call our driver. 

3rd Person POV  
Mark sits up as the door bursts open. His eyes widen as he sees his husband burst through. “What are you doing here”, Mark asks looking annoyed. “If you have to know, I'm here to see if Lily is alright and to know if the baby is alive, can’t have your future heir dead”, Jeno responses nonchalantly. Angering Mark even further.  
“Of course you only care about the baby, Lily got injured and all you care about is the baby, dammit Jeno, put your hatred aside because I have to go to a meeting and need you to care for-”, Jeno interrupts Mark mid-sentence. “Arent the nurses here to take care of her, why do I have to do it”, Jeno says sitting down on the chair far on the corner in the room. “Jeno do this one thing for me”. Mark says tiredly. Getting up from his seat and sighs before leaving the room without uttering another word. Once the door closes behind him. Jeno turns to Lily, who opens up her eyes and sits up from her bed.

“Good job, what did you do to get ‘injured’, Jeno asks. The women on the bed pull out a bag of fake blood. “I faked my scar reopening”, She utters not looking up at Jeno. “Well, Here is your new passport, ID and cash, remember to leave before 12 or else your new boss won’t be pleased”, Jeno gives her the items and suitcase of money. He turns to leave but stops when Lily calls out to him. “Do you really hate me so much that you would drive away Mark’s only heir”, She says looking directly at Jeno. “Who says I'm driving Mark’s heir away, you’ve read the contract didn’t you, the child a Lee and will remain with us, though you will not, once he is born, he will be given to me, with a little note on the side, the only person leaving is you”, Jeno retorts. He opens the door and leaves. A smile gracing his face, knowing that he had taken care of one problem, or so he thought. 

After leaving the hospital. Jeno went on a shopping spree. Buying new clothes, jewelry, makeup and high-tech gadgets. He walks through the streets, smiling to himself. He suddenly stops when he notices a store, a baby shop. He enters the small shop and couldn’t help but coo and squeal at all the little clothes and toys in the shop. He picks up a small little tux and is entranced. He pulls the tux over his heart and without knowing lets a single tear fall down his cheek. He is interrupted by a cough. He turns around a sees a young but tall man standing over him. “Hey, are you okay”, The man asks concern filling his deep voice. Jeno looks at the stranger in surprise. The man points to his face. “You’re crying, is something wrong?”, He asks. Jeno touches his face and indeed he has tears streaming down his face. He wipes them away and looks away from the man. His cheeks growing hot and he blushes. “I'm fine, thank you for your concern but, there is no need to worry”, He responses slightly stuttering the words. The man doesn’t look convinced. He grabs the small tux from Jeno’s hands and goes to the cashier. Moments later he returns with a small package. “Here a small gift”, He smiles and turns to walk away. Jeno calls out to him. “What is your name”, He asks the tall man. Said man turns around a huge grin on his face. “Lucas”, He responses before leaving the shop disappearing in the night. Jeno looks down at the package in his hands. A smile carved in his face. He walks out of the shop with a skip to his step. He pulls the package to his chest and squeezes the box, causing a folded paper to drop from the box. He bends down and picks up the paper. He unfolds it and reads, ‘I’m lucky to see an angel today, hopefully, that luck continues with a phone call XXX-XXX-XXX, XOXO, Lucas!’ He smiles at the message. He is definitely going to call later.


	3. Plan B

Nothing made Jeno happier than attention and affection, two things he rarely gets from his husband. So, could you blame him when he considers texting the handsome tall man from earlier. Jeno stares at his phone, contemplating whether to press the send button. Mark wasn’t at the manor yet and none of the staff would dare eavesdrop on the man. Jeno weighs the pros and cons but soon realize it doesn’t matter. He presses the send button. The phone rings, and Jeno looks at the phone, seeing a simple hey :). He smiles. He texts the man for hours. They talk about what they like and what they do. Lucas flirts every chance he gets causing Jeno to slam his phone on the bed and walk away to calm himself. After a his latest outburst, the phone chimes. He looks at the message thinking it was Lucas.

From Mark:   
What did you do to Lily

So, he finally found out. I'm sure he doesn’t know that was behind her disappearance, but obviously, he will blame me first. 

To Mark:  
I did nothing. What happened?

From Mark:  
She disappeared, apparently, no one saw her leave…. I know you have something to do with this, Jeno.  
To Mark:  
I told you. I. Did. Nothing. Stop blaming me. Maybe she didn’t want to give her child to family like us. Even i wouldn’t give my child to this family if i found out their terrible secrets. It’s unfortunate though, She was the last shot to get you a heir…. Pity.

From Mark:  
Jeno, Maybe you're right…

What! Did Mark Lee just… admit i'm right?. Jeno couldn’t believe what Mark sent.

To Mark:   
What?

From Mark  
Look, she probably left because…. We aren't a stable pair… to raise a child. But, we got to find her Jeno, Like you said, she is the last hope for me…. For us to have a heir. Please Jeno… Let's put our differences aside.

What is happening to Mark right now. Why is he being like this? Jeno felt tears prick his eyes. The salty water falling down his cheeks. Is Mark…. My Mark returning? There is only one way to find out…

To Mark:  
We don't need her. If she left, let her. Mark I am here. Let me carry this child, Please. This is our last chance.

From Mark:  
Jeno, you know the condition you are in, we can’t risk it. (I can't lose you too)

To Mark:   
Please Mark. let us try. I'll take the risk. You're a Lee, I am a Lee. There is nothing we can't do.

From Mark:   
Let me think about it.

Jeno looks at his phone. Did he really just offer to carry Mark’s child. After what he has been through. What changed Mark. Is he really going to do that again. He looks down to his lap. “How could i offer that, after what happened last time, i don't even know if i'm in a condition to carry another child, after what happened to the last one”, Jeno solemnly utters. Wrapping his arms around his stomach. Tears pouring down his cheeks and onto the floor. He barely misses the chime of the phone. He wipes his tears and looks at the device. 

From Lucas:  
How about we hang out tonight, at 7. My treat ;)

Jeno bites his lip. Should he…..

To Lucas:  
Okay, I can't wait to see you again :)


End file.
